A Soldier's Lament
by Belita Girl
Summary: Spoiler warning for Red vs. Blue episode 98. What Church would've said to Caboose if he had the chance. Not a slash fic in case you're wondering. Oneshot.


A Soldier's Lament

Disclaimer: I don't own Red vs. Blue.

Authoresses Note: What I imagine happened in at least one of Wyoming's time loops in episode 98.

* * *

"Don't start without me!" Caboose shouted as he ran towards Tucker and Church being held hostage by Wyoming and Gary the Tank.

"It's the idiot. Take him out quickly." Wyoming ordered in his British accent. Gary complied and turned his gun towards the unknowing Caboose. In a rain of gunfire Caboose went down halfway from the ship to the base.

"Caboose!" Tucker cried out.

"CABOOSE! NO!" Church cried out. A deep sorrow like Tucker had never heard was in his voice.

As Gary turned his guns on the two they ran for cover. Church was only vaguely aware that he was running. His whole body felt numb. Caboose, his teammate, was shot down.

The blasts from the tank seemed far away and distant even though they were only seconds behind them. Finally he and Tucker found temporary shelter between some rocks.

"Shit! He's not moving!" Church cried as he looked where Caboose lay.

"He's dead! Just like the last time!" Tucker cried, almost too calmly for Church.

"What the fuck do you mean by last time you son of a bitch?!" Church angrily shouted at Tucker.

"Easy Church." Tucker said uneasily.

"NO! I have to go get him!" Church replied and dashed out onto the field where Caboose was, ignoring Tucker's cries at him to come back. Gary seemed to have turned his sights on something else because the blasts were no longer pointed at him.

"CABOOSE!" He shouted as he neared the still body. Kneeling down beside him he gently shook his shoulder.

"Come on Caboose! Wake up!" He said sadly.

By some miracle he was still alive. He shuddered slightly and groaned in pain. Church bit his lip until he tasted blood. He had threatened the young Private with death before but now as he lay here dying he never imagined it would be like this.

"Caboose can you hear me?" He asked. Another groan but Caboose tilted his head slightly towards Church.

"I-is that y-you Ch-Church?" He stuttered. His voice was quite hoarse.

"Yeah it's me. Come on, you're going to be okay." He didn't know why he had said that. He knew that no one shot down from machine gunfire lived to tell about it. But he really wished it would be okay.

"It's hard to b-breathe." He gasped. Church fumbled with the clasps on Caboose's helmet and finally got it off.

"Is that, a little better?" He asked hopefully. Caboose's breaths were coming short and harsh. His hair was plastered to his head with sweat and his face was pale and contorted in pain. Church saw a trickle of blood come from the corner of his mouth.

"Y-yeah. It's b-better." He gasped. His eyes were glazing over. He started coughing and more blood came from his mouth. Church as gently as he could, elevated Caboose's torso so that he wouldn't choke on his own blood.

"I'm sorry Caboose." Church said as he gently held up Caboose's body. "I'm sorry for being so mean to you all the time."

Caboose smiled as best he could before coughing some more. "Th-that's okay Church. That's wh-what friends do. Th-they forgive e-each other." He gasped.

Church felt tears filling his eyes as the young Private closed his eyes one last time and his head fell backwards. In his arms his friend and teammate had just died.

Choking back a sob he cried out his friends name wishing him back but he knew it was too late. He was gone.

Gently placing Caboose's body on the ground he got to his feet as hot tears of anger and sorrow ran down his face. He picked up his gun and started walking towards where Wyoming was. He finally saw him cornering Tucker behind one of the rocks. He raised his gun yet didn't shoot. He walked all the way up to Wyoming until he had the gun pointed a point blank range.

Wyoming turned around slowly. "Oh dear it seems like we'll have to do this again." He said in his British accent.

Church didn't know what he meant but he didn't care. "You killed him." He hissed. "You killed Caboose you son of a bitch!"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." He apologized insincerely. "Gary! Start the time loop once more." He said before Church exacted his revenge for killing his best friend.

* * *

Authoresses Note: Well I tried to make it as good as possible but I don't know. I just wanted to know what Church would say to Caboose if he died and that's how I imagined it I guess. Please leave your thoughts. 


End file.
